Injustice: A New God
by ZeusPater
Summary: Following the events of Injustice 2, Kara Zor-El finds herself in a strange new world - and soon, her and the heroes of this universe must work together to defeat the greatest threat to all of creation.
1. Kara Zor-El I

KARA ZOR-EL I.

The black void of space surrounded me. For millions of miles around me there stood nothing but the void; and beyond that, one began to sense the ever-present stars. For once, I was alone. I looked once more at the glistening cosmos around me; their elaborate shapes, intricate designs and complex mysteries. Their brilliance nearly overwhelmed me. Despite my herculean strength, divine abilities, and beyond-genius intellect, those great and luminous entities continued to make me feel small. Kara Zor-El - I - have only wandered the cosmos for a few decades - yet, they, the eternal progenitors of life, managed to exist for billions of years prior. It seemed that such powerful entities were unconcerned with me and my plight. As I pondered this, a spark of light entered the vast vaults of my mind. **I have to get away.** As it seeped in, it consumed all my thought. **I must escape.** I knew that whatever had provided this inspiration was far higher than my own conscious thought, and I could feel my spirit desiring nothing less than to escape. Taking in one last glimpse of the Yellow Sun, whose illustrious power provided me with my godlike abilities, I shot off into the expanses of the cosmos - hopefully, to somewhere _he_ wouldn't be able to find me. Racing past the many stars at speeds I cannot even begin to describe, I felt the black void begin to warp, it's form wrapping around me as I pierced through.


	2. Son Goku I

SON GOKU I.

It has been two years since Buu was defeated and peace was restored to Earth and the Universe. Since then I have spent the majority of his time with his family, or, as he has always liked, training with Vegeta, Piccolo, or King Kai. On this occasion I found myself alone, high above the clouds on a remote mountain. A cool wind passed through the fields of grass, their blades of jade wiggling in the breeze. Although there were no trees this high up, I could see those that stood many miles below, their leaves twinkling in the starlight. I stared up at the expansive skies, with their captivating beauty. It was night, of course; and, perhaps a night not too unlike the one when I arrived on Earth, unknowingly fleeing from an enemy I would defeat years later. Time had flown by so incredibly fast. Something stood out though. A star began to shine brighter than any other in the heavens. The star began to increase in size, and in an instant, everything faded to black.


	3. Son Goku II

SON GOKU II.

Two intense sensations filled me; one of an unknowable energy, and another of an aching pain in the back of my head. I reached up to inspect the pain, but I noticed I was covered in several tons of solid rock. Shifting around slowly, I began to concentrate my Ki. I felt it swirling in the air and within my body as its power and intensity grew. The energy pulsated, until I directed it's form into that of an explosive wave that cleared the mass of rock and dirt, vaporizing it instantly. It was following this that I noticed I was not alone. A woman clothed in a strange black and silver uniform with pink highlights of sorts was laying on the ground several feet from me. She had a black cape extending down her back, draped over her motionless - well, near motionless (she was clearly breathing) - body. I softly approached her, unsure of her demeanor and intent, as the last memory I had prior to this was a large thud and that throbbing pain in the back of my head. Her hair was blonde, in a short cut, stopping an inch or so above her shoulders. As I approached, I finally realized what the second sensation I was feeling was. I was sensing her power. As I focused on this, I realized the full extent of what I was dealing with. Unconscious and passed out, her power still managed to exceed **anything** I had ever sensed before. Suddenly, I felt a real sense of weakness. A weakness I have not felt since the battle with Buu two years prior. Only this time, I was positive that not even Buu could defeat her, if conflict arose. Still acting cautiously, I continued to walk over until I was right next to her.

Standing above her, just a bit to her right so that her head faced me, I began to speak, positing a simple question. "Hey, are you okay?" There was no response. I stood for a few seconds, hoping that maybe she would magically wake up, but she never did. I picked her up and carefully held her with both arms, letting the cape dangle over my right arm. With a slight hand movement and a rush of speed, I arrived on King Kai's Planet.

King Kai's Planet was an incredibly small world yet held an intense gravity - ten times that of Earth - though this was something I was already accommodated to. I wondered if this new change in the environment would awaken the woman; however, she still laid unconscious in my arms. I walked over to King Kai's house, and shouted out to get his attention. "King Kai! It's Goku! I uh, I need your help!" I was unsure of _why_ I had gone to King Kai's in particular. Perhaps something in the back of my mind told me that he, if anyone, would have an idea of who this woman was. That, or he would be able to tell me who would know. During my internal rambling, King Kai replied back. "Goku? What are you doing here..." as he stepped out of his house and looked at myself and the woman. "... and who did you bring with you?" King Kai questioned, a tense of curiosity, suspicion, and annoyance filling his voice. I quickly scrambled out the story. "Well, I was out in the wilderness stargazing and something hit me really hard in my head. After that, I woke up underground and cleared the debris, only to find this woman lying near me. I have no idea who she is..." King Kai snapped a gravely serious question at me during my story, causing me to stop. "Do you... do you sense that power?" He spoke with an intensity and urgency that nearly made my skin crawl. "It's her. I could sense it too." I replied back with a cautious tone. King Kai looked terrified; perhaps as terrified as I felt when I first sensed her power, and how I still felt in the back of my mind. "Well, what do we do?" I questioned King Kai. King Kai had an expression that clearly communicated the strong rumination that was occurring. "I'll see if I can wake her." He walked over and lightly placed his hand above her head, making sure not to touch her. A faint yellow glow of Ki emanated forth, and as he swiped his hand away, her eyes opened.


	4. Kara Zor-El II

KARA ZOR-EL II.

I opened my eyes, and saw a blue, somewhat chubby, hand pull away, revealing a dazzling sky of reds and yellows. As my eyes began to focus, I heard two voices. "She's awake, Goku." A somewhat annoyed and ever so slightly fearful voice declared. "Maybe we should ask her name?" replied a childish, jovial voice. The first voice flared up in response. "Why are you asking me that? Of course w- Yes Goku, we should ask _her_, _her_ name." I moved my head slightly and realized that I was being held by an incredibly strong man, perhaps the strongest - other than Kal, of course - that I had ever seen. His eyes stared back at me with a naive, childish glee. Did he realize who I was? Did he not recognize the symbol on my chest, the uniform I wore? The air around me began to swell and splats of dew rose a few inches. I tensed my hands, and launched into the sky of the tiny world I found myself on. I heard them speaking again. The one who had held me, who I now recognized to be Goku from what the other had been saying, shouted out. "Did you see that King Kai? Her power is amazing!" The other, 'King Kai', shouted up to me. "Miss, do you mind coming back down here? We'd like to know who exactly you are!" He was certainly politer to me than he was to Goku earlier. Accepting the request, I descended back down to the planet, my cape flowing as I remained in flight just inches from the ground. I stared at the two, taking them in before I spoke.

"I am Supergirl." I was brief and stoic, hoping to establish myself as being worthy of respect. They replied in fashion. "I am Son Goku," "and I am King Kai." they both looked a bit nervous, and although Goku still had a cheerful expression and child-like gaze, I could still see the latent fear within. Perhaps they did recognize the symbol. I had too many questions, but one came to prominence above all others. "Where am I?" The shorter blue one with an oriental garb, King Kai, spoke up. "You are on my planet. I am a Kai, an overseer of the northern sector of the Universe." He then motioned to Goku as he continued. "Goku here says he was stargazing when you seemingly crashed into him, knocking him out until this morning." He stated this with a bit of annoyance towards Goku (a running theme at this point) and respect towards myself. He then broke the commanding demeanor he had been upholding during this exchange to pry at my origins. "Now, uh, Mrs. Supergirl, where exactly do you come from?" I pondered the question for a moment, wondering whether I could trust them or not. After all that I had gone through with Kal, I wasn't so sure.

Yet, something about Son Goku gave me just enough room to trust them with this information. I started hesitantly. "You can call me Kara Zor-El." I drew a breath, took in the moment, and continued. "Supergirl is just a... hero name I use. I come from the Planet Krypton, which was destroyed decades ago by Brainiac." The memory of Brainiac's invasion briefly surging through my mind, I made one last addendum. "I suppose you could say I'm homeless." The two of them looked back at each other, and exchanged a few words. King Kai questioned Goku. "Someone else has been destroying planets, and we didn't even know?" Goku replied in brief. "That's what it seems like. I wonder if he's stronger than Buu..." after that statement, I butted in. "Well, Brainiac is dead - slain by my cousin, Kal-El, but that has... lead to an even greater enemy." The two looked at me with a perplexed expression; one that communicated a complete lack of knowledge as to who I was referring to. Son Goku interjected. "And he's more powerful than you?" I replied of course, but not without a sense of loss and dread. "Yes. He defeated me once before." King Kai spoke up once more. "I need to talk with the Supreme Kai about this - if this Kal-El could defeat you - then we have no defense against such a threat..." Goku then looked at me. "While he does that, would you like to go back to Earth with me?" My eyes instinctively glared right into his, filled with anger and fear. "Back to Kal-El? Why would I want that?!" He looked entirely confused. "What? I live on Earth, if Kal-El was there I would have sensed his energy! What are you..."

King Kai shifted his focus to me. "What do you mean Kal-El is on Earth? The largest powers there currently are Buu and Vegeta. You said you come from Krypton, yet Kal-El is from Earth?" I tensed up a bit and explained. "Kal-El is from Krypton, but he landed on Earth as a child, and became its protector due to his powers derived from his Kryptonian blood, defeating many foes. Since then, things have changed." King Kai briefly eyed Goku and remarked "Huh. That story sounds rather familiar." He looked back to me. "This all seems rather strange. What is the last thing you remember before we woke you up?" I pondered this, my body relaxing and my eyes calming, until the memories flooded back. "I was alone in space, staring at the stars, until I realized that it was my chance to escape. I flew as fast as I could in the opposite direction of Earth, crashing into a planet very similar to Earth. After that, all I remember is you moving your hand from my face." King Kai spoke with authority. "You broke through a Universal barrier, and crash landed on _our_ Earth. If that's the case..."


	5. Kal-El I

KAL-EL I.

"If she wants to run, she can run. I **shall** find her and I **will** bring her back to Earth. By Rao, this time she _won't_ have a choice!" I shouted at Diana, clenching my fist in pure rage. The brat had actually done it; she defected once more, and this time she fled so far I couldn't find her. Yet. Diana gave a stoic reply, forever embodying her Amazon nature; "Kal, you manipulated the Gods, defeated Brainiac and brought Justice to the Universe. You said you wanted to bring justice to every Universe. _Why not start now?_" I mulled over that statement. She was right; I managed to put two beings that could kill me in an instant against one another, and I now had the full power of Brainiac's technology combined with my unending intellect, speed, and strength. Some girl who thought she knew what was right for the universe was not going to stop me. I walked to Diana, placed my hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly. "Prepare the Legion. We're going to bring her back."


End file.
